1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to filtering one or more signal attribute patterns from use in mobile station position estimation.
2. Information
The position of a mobile station, such as a cellular telephone, may be estimated based on information gathered from various systems. One such system may comprise a wireless local access network (WLAN) communication system comprising a number of access points to support communications for a number of mobile stations. A position estimate for a mobile station may be obtained, for example, by performing pattern matching operations that may compare characteristics of wireless signals received at a mobile station with patterns of such characteristics stored in a database, wherein the individual patterns stored in the database are associated with predetermined locations. By finding a pattern in the database that most closely matches the characteristics exhibited by the wireless signals received at a mobile station, the predetermined location associated with the matching pattern may be used as an estimated position of the mobile station.